


Nether's warrior

by 3_1416a



Series: Piglin Techno stories [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Family Dynamics, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Just For A Bit This Is Not Sad, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), The Nether (Minecraft), first work ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_1416a/pseuds/3_1416a
Summary: Given how Techno refused the sbi family dynamic, I'm giving him yet another family dynamic with piglins instead because I'm a persistent fool :)This is just techno growing up in his piglin fam and eventually meeting phil for the first time.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & Original Character(s), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Piglins, technoblade & chat
Series: Piglin Techno stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122503
Comments: 24
Kudos: 371





	Nether's warrior

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything ever, so please don’t kill me :,) I might make this into like a series, but I'm still not sure.  
> Also, English is not my mother tongue so yeaaahhhh...  
> Also, some important things: Sow is a mother pig and community refers to like, the pack of piglins; "" are used when someone speaks in english while -- are used when the piglins speak in their own language.  
> That's all! Hope y'all enjoy this :>

Techno was smart, that was what his community told him ever since he was just a little piglet. He had a natural affinity for fighting and he learned how to speak English, something no other piglin could do.  
He guesses he’d have to thank the voices in his head, they always talked to him in English, so thanks to them he actually learned how to speak it.  
At first the community was very confused on why the piglet talked to seemingly no one in weird sounds they did not comprehend, but after some awkward explaining they learned about “the voices”. Voices in his head that knew things he didn’t and who spoke in English.  
At first, they were reasonably skeptical, but seeing the things the piglet knew and how sad he seemed when the adult piglins dismissed the existence of said voices, the community eventually began to acknowledge them.  
Sometimes they acknowledged too much though…  
-But I want to go play!!- techno whined  
-Do not make me do this- the brute warned  
-Do what huh??-  
The brute cleared his throat “…E” he said hoping the pronunciation was right  
There was a bit of silence until techno shrieked – AAAAAGH WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?? NOW THEY ARE ALL SAYING E-  
Needless to say, Techno didn’t disobey the brute after that.

The community adored Techno, as apparently English was a lot more complicated to learn when you didn’t hear it in your head every second of your life. And so they showered him with praise and love, telling the little piglin how smart he was. He hated to admit it but he loved it, he loved when his community nuzzled his face affectionally while softly praising him, he loved how knowing English was such a difficult thing to accomplish and yet he achieved it while still being a little piglet.  
He loved his community so much, but one thing he did not love was talking. Techno didn’t like talking, even when talking in piglin tongue he was shy and reserved. And yet the community didn’t force him to do anything.  
It would have been so easy for them to make the piglin talk to the humans that came to trade with them, but they never did. They were always so soft and patient with him, they never overwhelmed him and they never treated him as different, they showered him with love and acceptance and Techno adored it. The community was this way with everyone in their drift, and that kind of unconditional love made techno’s insides all warm and fuzzy.  
Though, the community’s praises were not the only praises that he received, as (as much as he hated to admit it) the voices’ praises and love also made him melt form the inside.  
The community praised him and the other piglets at any chance they got, while most of chat’s praise was gained either when he sparred with other piglets or when he muttered even a single word in English, it was nice.

Sparring with the litter was always something that gained him lots of praise… Except in that one occasion when he lost.  
It was close and yet he still lost, the other piglet was smiling and celebrating that she finally beat him, and even if it was childish techno wanted to cry.  
The adult piglins were stunned for a second when they saw the strongest piglet of the litter loose, yet they began to cheer for the other piglet’s victory as they usually did when anyone won.  
Techno still didn’t process how he had lost, he wanted to cry.

L  
L  
E  
imagine losing?? Lmao  
L

The voices didn’t help.  
So when the other piglet extended her hoove to help techno get up, he just ran.  
Concerned grunts and squeals were heard behind him but he didn’t care, he lost, he had lost.

TECHNORUN  
why is he running???  
L  
TECHNORUN

  
He ran for a little while, and when he found a hole in a wall that would protect him from Ghasts, he immediately entered it and sat there, with tears running down his eyes, a small hiccup escaped him and soon enough he was curled down in the floor crying.  
The voices grew silent for a split second.  
Then they began.

TECHNOSUPPORT  
AW WE ARE SORRY TECHNO  
WE MADE HIM CRY NOOOOOO  
TECHNOSUPPORT  
TECHNOSUPPORT  
WHY IS HE CRYING?? TECHNOSUPPORT  
WHAT HAPPENED?

After some other hiccups techno answered “Lost.” Sniffling and wiping his tears.

Lost? Techno it was just sparring its fine!  
TECHNOENGLISH  
AWWW ITS FINE TECHNO EVERYONE LOOSES AT SOME POINT  
U ALMOST WON THOUGH  
DON’T BE SAD  
TECHNOSUPPORT  
You can’t win every time, don’t worry techno you did fine  
WE ARE SORRY WE SHOULDN’T HAVE MOCKED YOU  
SORRY  
TECHNOSUPPORT

Some voices yelled encouragement, some softly told him it was fine, and a huge weight was lifted from him “Do not hate me?” he softly questioned.

NO WE DON’T WHY WOULD WE??  
THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU BULLY A CHILD GUYS  
WE LOVE YOU  
TECHNOSUPPORT  
TECHNOSUPPORT

With a soft sniffle he wiped his eyes for the last time “Thank chat” he said as he began to stand up.

CHAT??????  
TECHNOSUPPORT  
CHAT  
ARE WE CHAT?  
WE DO BE CHATTING  
TECHNOSUPPORT  
TECHNOSUPPORT  
C H A T  
APOLOGIZE TO YOUR FRIEND  
TECHNOSUPPORT  
YOU NAMED US??

“Chat. You chat. Chattering” Techno explained, hoping he didn’t get the meaning of that word wrong “Like it?” he questioned slightly embarrassed.

CHAT  
THAT’S SO CUTE  
TECHNOENGLISH  
CHAT  
WE ARE CHAT GUYS  
TECHNOSUPPORT  
CHAT  
WE ARE CHAT NOW POG  
CHAT POG  
E  
YOUR ENGLISH IS SO GOOD  
ENGLISH POG  
GO HOME  
CHAT POG

“Not cute” he mumbled as he began to walk back home, with chat now chanting “technocute” as if their life depended on it.

He was almost at home, and waiting there was his sow, who as soon as she noticed him ran towards her piglet and hugged him tightly, nuzzling him.  
-Don’t run off like that piglet we were so worried! What’s wrong?- she said.  
Feeling tears of shame threatening to fall techno answered –‘m sorry- while nuzzling into her sow’s neck.  
\- Piglet what happened?- she questioned softly while picking him up  
-I lost- he replied softly, hiccupping a bit while trying to hold back his sobs.  
-Oh Techno… Everyone looses it’s normal- she replied -Even I have lost!-  
At that techno’s little frame froze in surprise -Really??- that earned a little chuckle from the piglin.  
-Of course darling! We are a community and as such every single one of us is incredibly strong! Sparring allows us to see just how powerful we are and how to improve, loosing is necessary to become even stronger! -  
At that techno just began to sob harder into his sow’s neck, while the other walked towards the community’s house, rubbing his back in comfort.  
When they arrived to the community Techno apologized to Shroomblood, the piglet who had won against him. The piglet hugged him in return and immediately told him it was fine. Soon enough everything was back to normal.  
After that little incident techno learned that loosing was not actually that bad, and even though he still was a very competitive person, a strong happiness flowed inside him every time he saw his siblings be strong. He began to teach them techniques chat taught him and seeing them learn made his heart burst with happiness.

English and fighting weren’t the only things chat taught him, they also taught him how to “craft” things.  
One time techno was just wandering around with Shroomblood (or just shroom for short), talking and laughing at the stupid stuff chat was talking about with each other as they did not comprehend his friend. But then chat began to yell.  
STUFF  
LOOT  
FREE LOOT  
  
Techno let out a confused grunt as he looked around.  
-What happened? - Shrom asked.  
-Chat is saying there’s free loot, I don’t know where though” He answered while still looking around.  
-OH! Is it that it?- Shroom asked while pointing to the left.  
Sure enough, to his left he spotted a visitor, or rather the corpse of a visitor, who apparently died to a ghast. The piglets got closer, and saw all the stuff on the ground, probably the deceased visitor’s items. Techno picked them up and suddenly the voices began to yell

  
WOOD  
WOOD POG  
CRAFT  
WOOD  
E  
TECHNOCRAFT  
guys he doesn’t know how to craft!!!  
CRAFT  
  
“ood?, craft?” he questioned, he hadn’t heard that words before.

LMAO “OOD”  
WOOD!  
LMAO ITS WOOD TECHNO

  
-What? - shroom questioned while picking up the most things she could.  
He inspected the thing and answered – chat is freaking out about this thing called ‘wud’- he said as he stored the object -let’s go back to the bastion, maybe they’ll know what it is- he said, and so they went back to the community.  
He told the community what happened and how the voices told him to 'craft' things, no one actually knew what that meant, but then his sow seemed to light up while examining the object.  
-Oh this is from the overworld! If I’m not wrong overworld beings use it to make things- she hummed -maybe they want you to build something? Be careful though, I’m sure this thing is weak to fire-  
And with that, the two piglets ran off to try and build something with excitement in their eyes.  
Techno had to admit was a bit frustrating at first, the voices kept yelling things that he did not understand in the slightest.

  
MAKE A CRAFTING TABLE  
YOU HAVE GOLD MAKE MORE ARMOR FOR YOUR FAM  
E  
LMAO IMAGINE NOT KNOWING HOW TO CRAFT? CRINGE  
L

  
He left out a frustrated huff while still holding the wood “Don’t understand. No help chat.”

  
OMG I LOVE HIS ENGLISH SO MUCH  
Technoenglish!!!!!  
ENGLISH POG  
PUT 4 WOOD IN A SQUARE SHAPE  
TECHNOCUTE  
why is his voice so deep isn’t he a child????  
TECHNOENGLISH

-4 wood in a square shape? - he questioned out loud, hearing him Shroom swiftly put the blocks in a square form. Suddenly the wood thing turned into another thing.  
The piglets were stunned looking at the thing in complete surprise, then the chat began to yell again.

  
CRAFTING TABLE POG  
CRAFTING TABLE  
POGCHAMP  
POG  
MAKE ARMOUR  
E

“…What do now?” he asked still very surprised about how the thing turned into another thing, shroom was now just running in the background screaming ‘I DID IT’ with happiness.

MAKE ARMOUR  
CHAT HE DOESN’T KNOW HOW TO MAKE ARMOUR YET WE NEED TO TEACH HIM  
MAKE A SWORD  
TECHNO! you make amour if you put gold in each space of the crafting table except on the top middle! SPAM THIS CHAT  
MAKE ARMOUR  
E  
CHAT HE DOESN’T KNOW  
TECHNO! you make amour if you put gold in each space of the crafting table except on the top middle! SPAM THIS CHAT  
MAKE A SWORD  
TECHNO! you make amour if you put gold in each space of the crafting table except on the top middle! SPAM THIS CHAT  
CRAFTING TABLE POG

Gold? Well, he trusted chat, but if his gold was wasted because of this he was going to be very mad.  
-What are you doing now? - Shroom questioned bouncing in place, still very clearly excited.  
-Chat said to do this to make armor- He answered as he followed the instructions.  
Suddenly a gold chest plate appeared, it seemed completely new unlike the one the community had, and after a bit of complete silence both piglets squealed in happiness and began to run around with excitement.

  
AWWW  
TECHNOCUTE  
POG  
ARMOUR POG

When they came back to the bastion after making 2 full sets of gold armor, the whole community was completely stunned, praising both children and nuzzling them really hard while thanking them and chat for their new found way to make armor instead of repairing older ones and passing them onto the younglings.

As ‘years’ passed (whatever that meant) techno noticed how chat always seemed to scream about a ‘birthday’ and about how old he had gotten.  
Age wasn’t a common thing in the nether to keep track of, after all, day and night were a foreign concept, yet the voices always celebrated the 'day' of techno’s birth.  
At first he found it weird, he didn’t really know what a day was, or why it was so important to celebrate. But by his 10th ‘birthday’ he grew sort of fond of it. It became a pleasant tradition.

  
Technobirthday!  
Happy birthday techno!  
E  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU  
wait was today his birthday??  
Technobirthday!!  
We love you Techno!!

  
The community didn’t really get the concept of a birthday either, but when they realized that techno’s tusks finished growing just as it was his ‘15th birthday’, they began to make it a tradition to celebrate a ‘birthday’ each time a piglet finished growing their tusks.

By his 16th birthday Techno was known as “the warrior of the Nether” the piglin had taken the loot of many deceased visitors with the help of chat, and soon with the help of arrows, netherite armor (which was a pain to get), and his fighting knowledge he was unstoppable.  
He became not only the most skilled fighter of his community, but he also became the one that took care of both gathering supplies (stealing from visitors) and making potions.  
Apparently, his existence was quite a deal in the overworld, people feared the existence of the ‘violent piglin’, a piglin who could attack at any time he wanted to, a highly intelligent piglin who could fight like no other, a piglin who stole, and most importantly, a pigling who could speak English.  
Techno found the fact that a strong intelligent piglin was considered something amazing absolutely hilarious. Overworld beings were pretty dumb sometimes.  
The funny thing was that no one knew how he looked like, so while trading poor visitors looked scared out of their minds, trying to analyze every single piglin they saw.  
Techno would feel bad for them, except for the fact that most of them were dicks, they treated piglins as stupid just because they couldn’t speak English, they only used them for resources and threw a bunch of colorful insults while doing so.

Every now and then when someone tried to trade with him, he’d speak with them to try and get wood or other overworld-only stuff, many would try and run, to which techno murdered them; while others tried to kill the piglin, which also ended up with their demise.  
So needless to say, Techno wasn’t that fond of visitors.  
One day he was strolling peacefully, mining some gold he found and smelting it to give to the community, when suddenly chat began to yell.

  
PHILZA MINECRAFT  
PHILZA  
TECHNO PHILZA IS HERE  
OH GOD PHILZA  
E  
GO TALK TO PHILZA  
PHILZA MINECRAFT

  
“Philza?” he asked “Chat that doesn’t mean anything what or who is Philza?”

  
PHILZA MINECRAFT  
BACK AT HOME HES AT YOUR HOME  
E  
OH GOD PHILZA  
Philza is a well-known survivalist techno! he might have good loot!  
PHILZA  
E  
KILL HIM  
PHILZA POG

“Thank you singular voice who actually answered me” Techno replied with a faint smile “is this guy dangerous? Could he hurt the community?”

PHIL IS VERY POG  
PHILZA IS WITH THE COMMUNITY  
nope, he’s a nice guy  
KILL HIM  
PHIL IS A SWEET GUY TECHNO! YOU MIGHT LIKE HIM

  
“I see” he hummed “ok chat we are going back to the community and see what this guy is about, maybe he could give us valuables” he said while picking up his stuff and beginning to walk.  
Fortunately, he wasn’t that far away, chat would not shut up about his guy so he was sort of nervous to see him.  
-OH TECHNO!- Shroom yelled and waved at him, the piglin had a gold ingot on her hoof, in front of her was a winged man dressed in green.  
-This guy is trading with me, he has tons of gold!- she said while continuing to inspect the ingot to see what she could trade for it.  
The man did not look threatening in the sightless, and yet chat kept yelling and yelling about him.  
“Are you Philza?” He asked, taking out his axe for good measure.  
The man looked surprised for about a whole second until he answered “OH! You must be Nether’s warrior! Nice to meet ya mate” he walked towards him and shaked his hand.  
“Heh?” techno questioned -He did that to me too, I think it’s a greeting- Shroom answered nonchalantly, still focused on the task at hand.

“That’s not ,uh, a thing piglins do” Techno informed the man once the handshake was over.  
“Oh! Sorry mate, I’m not really well versed on how things work over here” the man apologized while rubbing his neck “your friend here was helping me with some trades, would you like something too?” he asked while looking at his inventory.

  
PHILZA MINECRAFT POG  
DID WE NEVER TELL HIM ABOUT HADSHAKES?????  
LMAO  
ASK FOR WOOD  
E  
POG

“Uh depends, what can you offer?” the piglin answered

-OH Techno if you can, please tell him to bring smoother ingots next time! These are very rough- Shroom said while giving Philza a pearl.  
“Ah this was just what I needed, thank you so much mate!” Philza thanked the piglin and stored the pearl.  
Huh, that was the first time Techno saw a visitor thank piglins for the trades.  
“She said you need to bring smoother ingots next time” Techno told him, still trying to get why chat liked this man so much  
“Oh really? I never considered that to be a factor, thank you mate” the man answered “anyways, any ideas for anything you’d like? I’ll have to go soon”  
“… Do you have wood or anything overworld exclusive?” He answered looking at the man in the eyes.  
“Oh let me see!” he replied while rummaging through his stuff “I have 45 wood, a bed, some clothes, a stack of arrows and sand; would ya like any of this?”

  
SAND  
WOOD  
YOU COULD NETHERITE MINE WITH A BED  
POG  
SAND CAUSE WE NEED MORE GLASS  
E  
PHILZA MINECRAFT POG

  
“Oh, wow” Techno answered smiling a bit due to chat’s excitement “What would you like in exchange? I can offer the normal Piglin stuff, though I do have some netherite, some enchantment books and some potions” He answered.  
“For everything? Or just something in specific?”  
“Everything.”  
-What are you guys talking about?- Shroom chipped in -Shut up child, I’m doing business- Techno answered while playfully shoving her away.  
“Ah, well, how much netherite do you have mate?” The man questioned  
“A stack” Techno answered nonchalantly.  
“A STACK?” the man yelled in surprise.  
“…Yes. Is that not enough?”  
“No no on the contrary mate these are common things in my land, I would accept like, 10 pieces” the man nervously explained. “I’ll give you all for 10 pieces of netherite then”.

  
POG  
POGCHAMP  
TECHNOBUSINESS  
PHILZA MINECRAFT POG  
TECHNOBUSINESS

  
“Deal.” Techno said, and while Philza handed the stuff he said “oh sorry if this is rude but do you know what a bed does?”  
“…No.” he answered honestly while picking the stuff quickly before the man changed his mind.  
“Just be careful mate! The things explode when you place them down, they can be pretty dangerous, I almost killed myself with one once!” The man explained with a kind smile.  
And honestly, thank god he told him because techno was absolutely going to place it down later “Oh… Thank you for the info”  
“No problem mate! Well then, I’ll be leaving now! Pleasure to meet you, tell you friend it was nice meeting them too!” the man said while waving and walking away.

  
Huh, that honestly wasn’t that bad. Maybe not all visitors were such pests after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone actually read this thank you a lot :,) hope you enjoyed it!  
> Also Chat is a bit out of character but I despise Techno's actual chat with a burning passion.


End file.
